THE HUNT OF HERESY
by Migstar117
Summary: A story of 2 shanghili brothers. Hope you like it and please send me imput.


The hunt of heresy  
(Written by Miguel Soderholm)  
Prologue  
Chapter 1 (intro)  
The zealot and spec-ops walked through the corridor and up to a door. The zealot stoped the spec-op before his could enter the room "Are you sure you want to do this?" Koras the zealot asked Jargoil the spec-op. "yes" replied Koras's younger brother "I am ready for it". Koras backed away to let Mordas in to the room. The spec- op went in to the room full of plasma rifles, carbine rifles and one plasma turret in the corner. Jargoil started to grab the weapons because this was the entry fight to become the rank "ultra". Witch Mordas dearly wanted because his older brother Koras is already a royal zealot. Suddenly another door opened and Jargoil heard an ultra-speaking. Jargoil looked up and saw an open space with a ghost in the middle. He walked out of the armoury to see another spec-op the other side of the field, staring at him. An Ultra up in the room above the field continued speaking when he saw Jargoil: the contestants are Mordas and Jargoil. The game is to drive the ghost for as long as possible while the other player will try to gain the ghost from you. The weapons you will be using are not plasma weapons but shoot electronic charges that if you hit them enough times the enemy's armour with go into lockdown. Beware; the playing field is covered with plasma charges. Good luck!  
Chapter 2 the arena  
The 2 spec-ops faced each other when the signal was activated. Beep! They ran at the ghost but Jargoil was faster for he had evaded the plasma charges, he jumped into the ghost and started to fire at Mordas with the ghosts implanted guns. The guns were weaker than expected. The plasma bullets went straight through the body but the body just disappeared. "What was that"! Jargoil yelled. Then suddenly Jargoil was kicked out of the ghost. And the other spec-op entered the ghost. Jargoil hid behind a wall. He must be using hologram, but that's a human ability, strange. He thought. He rushed up plasma turret blazing. The ghost dodged most of the shots so it did minimum damage to the. So he ran up with a carbine rifle and shot at the driver. Then suddenly the ghost just exploded. BOOM! The ghost must have landed on a plasma coil thought Jargoil. "VICTORY!" He yelled. "That equals 223 points yells the ultra. Sadly you did not reach the pass line which is 225 points." "What, there is a pass line! I thought you just had to win!?" Jargoil yelled to the ultra. "Sorry spec-op" he said into the microphone, "better luck next time". "The Ultra then said "But Mordas the spec-op lost the battle but had a score of 241". Mordas smiled at Jargoil "better luck next time, minor". He taunted. "What I am not a minor"! Jargoil yelled. Then he walked back to the armoury while Mordas laughed all the way back.  
Chapter 3 on Sanghelios, home of the sangheili  
"I am sorry you lost Jargoil you will beat him next time." said Koras. He loved he younger brother a lot because he was his only family member alive. "I won't, ultra-armour is a lot stronger than spec-op armour. "If I fight him again which I doubt, I will definitely lose" said Jargoil miserably.  
Koras looked at the list of elites that want to be the rank of royal zealot and saw the name "MORDAS" on the list. This sangheili should be taught a lesson he muttered under his breath.  
5 hours later  
The group of ultras were in a line in the training field with a ranger learning then the basics of flying a banshee, when a royal zealot was striding up to them. "Rhys" said Koras to the ranger, "I would like to change the arrangement. Instead of testing the "elite demolition group" I would like to test the ultra-infantry group. "Of course" replied Rhys.  
Chapter 4 Raptor "Raptor I which to injure a Sangheili for the good of the elites" said koras, for he does not deserve the rank of Zealot or even Ultra for he has been disrespecting some of the elites. Raptor was about to say more when the honour guard put up his hand for him to stop. "I know Koras, and I was waiting for you today to ask this very thing. I will let you teach this sangheili a lesson for a price. I wish for you and your brother to hunt down a heretic. Beware; he uses brutes as his private army. His name is the Garden of Eden."  
Chapter 5 hunt for the heretic  
"Rhys"! Koras yelled at the ranger "time to drive us to the halo rings". Why? Said Rhys pocking his head out of the half made banshee. Because I have to kill a heretic and you are the best pilot I know.  
"Gee thanks Koras" said Rhys. Koras stared at Rhys dangerously "ok, ok" Rhys said. "Go get your brother and I will get the phantom running."  
1 hour later  
The 3 were in the phantom docking in "The Poltergeist" a cruiser that had the fastest plasma engine in the east solace. They walked up the corridor towards the bridge. "I hope raptor keeps his promise". Jargoil panted. "He will" said Koras, "Raptor is an honest sangheili." They reached the bridge. And entered and saw a general at the control centre.  
The general turned to face the three. "So you want to use this ship to get to the halo rings. On whose authorities is this?" Spat out the general. "From the highest authorities, From Raptor", Koras said the general looked surprised but stopped when he realised that he shouldn't mess with elites from raptors group. "The ship will go to the halo rings, only because raptor is part of the honour bound council." The general finally agreed. He turned back to the controls. "Raptor also said the ship will be driven by a private pilot." Koras said pointing to Rhys. "He's just a ranger!" Spat out the general "And I trust him with my life" said Koras with equal venom. "Ok but don't let him crash the ship". The general said. "With you driving, I bet we would". Jargoil muttered under his breath. Koras and Jargoil moved towards the training bay to train in unarmed combat, while Rhys sticked with the controls and the general watched with venom in his eyes. "Why does that general hate you so much Koras?" Koras laughed "That general and I have had a bit of history together" he answered.  
Chapter 5 The Poltergeist (5 days later)  
Boom! "What was that" said Rhys he looked at the screen and saw an incoming corvette. "We are doomed" he said. "How are we doomed?" Said the general. "That corvette is a battle class corvette. This curser is bigger but it's just a star curser. The only way to survive is to ram in to the corvette and get to the drop pods." He looked at the screen and saw one of the halo rings about 100 km away from them. We are close enough to one of the halo rings. We will make it to the rings. "And I told you to not crash the ship" sighed the general. Suddenly Jargoil and Koras ran into the bridge. "What's happing Rhys" said Jargoil "we are about to crash into a corvette and then run for our lives" answered Rhys "gee cool" said Jargoil. "Hold on to your swords. Get to a seat, it going to be a bumpy ride." They went under the console and sat at the oddly shaped seats that were designed for grunts to sit on them. They say while the General and Rhys worked with the controls.  
Suddenly a great big crash rocked the ship. "What was that?" Said Koras. "What they aren't bombing us they are boarding us!" Yelled the general. "Because" yelled Rhys "A cruiser this size will fetch them a dollar or two. Ok head to the armoury you 3, I'll control the ship. Time to get fighting." The three ran into the armoury and saw and assortment of weapons plasma repeaters, needlers, needle rifles, focus rifles and they had three plasma turrets. They geared up Jargoil with a needler and a plasma repeater on his back while Koras grabbed a needle rifle and Rhys grabbed a focus rifle and a plasma repeater. They all had plasma turrets. They ran you the door and saw a wave of incoming brutes running at them. "What are they doing here?" Said Rhys. "The ship must belong to Eden" answered Koras. The brutes were yelling war cries and firing at the 3 with spikers. The 3 answered with a wave of plasma. The wave hit the brutes head on and cut them down easily because brute shock troopers had no shields but there was heaps and the 3 were losing ammo. "We don't have time for this we must get the drop pods" said Jargoil gritting his mandibles together. "Agreed said Koras lets go" the three were about to turn when they heard a voice that chilled their blood, "move!" the brutes parted and the 3 saw the first glimpse of the elite they were hunting, they saw Eden. The 3 were about to fire when something hit them in the back and they were out like a light.

Chapter 6 Captured!  
The 3 were bound and still groggy when Eden came into the prison cell of the corvette. "So the three sangheili that tried to kill me "the garden of Eden" they were on a mission from the honour guard "raptor". "And look at you now" he said with humour, he laughed. "You know if I were one of those ordinary villains I would tell you my entire plan. But why I know you can't escape. But why would I let you have the slightest chance of winning this war, he stared in to the eyes of Jargoil. I am not stupid" he growled. "Also you know that cruiser you were using; we destroyed it and the commander." He was about to walk out when he said,  
"Oh and by the way we are headed towards the halo rings." And he walked out.  
Chapter 7 the flood  
"What is the halo rings Koras"? Said Rhys "They are a part of forerunner technology created to clean the universe of the flood" answered Koras he shivered when he said the last word. "The flood?" Asked Jargoil "What are they?" "The flood is an alien parasite that infects other races. They originate from the forerunners but they were not created as weapons but as a creature that can heal didn't work I bet. They infect other races, humans; covenant whatever they are all edible. The parasite infects someone even if they are dead. The body's repair the injuries of the creature and injects fluid into the body and makes him stronger, faster and tougher. When the flood has reached significant mass they create a creature called a grave mind to centre the thoughts of the flood. The grave mind creates a gas that is airborne and can make you turn into a flood spawn when you enter the gas. The only thing that is impervious to the gas is a Spartan suit. The flood is so smart they can use weapons and control space ships." said Koras like he was reading a book. "I now am going to have nightmares about them" said Rhys shaken. "I don't blame you the floods are terrifying creatures." "How do you know of this Koras?" Asked Jargoil. "I faced them once on a planet in the dark matter reefs; it was the worst day of my life." He said.

Chapter 8 the halo rings  
A brute entered the cell while they were talking. "We are nearing the halo rings get to the docking bay" he said gruffly.  
I hour later  
The 3 were is a phantom when they saw the halo rings. The ring was HUGE! In the outside there was forerunner Tec and on the inside it was like the surface of earth. Jargoil spotted forerunner buildings on the south side of the ring. "That is the coolest thing I have ever seen" Rhys said "Cool but deadly" Koras wisped "When we arrive I say we make a run for it." "Agreed" said Jargoil and Rhys.  
1 hour later  
When the phantom landed inside the forerunner dock and the hatch opened the 3 made a run for it. They jumped out. The brute nearest Rhys tried to grab him but missed. They ran along the path next to the phantom, brutes shot at them but just by instinct and the bullets all missed. They saw the door to the outside world but the door was blocked by something bad, 2 brutes- these wore different armour then brute shock troopers who wore just a breast plate, helmet, greaves, and boots one wore full armour of brass coloured armour. Meanwhile the other wore gold armour with a feathered helmet. "Look what we have here blood lust, prisoners that are trying to escape" said the gold armoured brute. "That's not good Than" said blood lust. What are we going to do about that? A brute ran up and grabbed the 3. "Sorry master" said the brute to Than I must get these sangheili to their cell. The 3 walked with the brute wen Jargoil stoped to pick up a piece of paper that blood lust had thrown of the floor, and then he walked with the others.

Chapter 9 on the brute base  
The 3 were inside their cell when Jargoil showed what was on the sheet of paper he found on the ground, the sheet said:

"I don't get it said Koras. What does it mean asked Rhys? I have been looking at it and I think It means that if you take away all the words that concern brutes the message is made said Jargoil. Come to the bathroom at 12, read Rhys but that means we have about 2 minutes to get there! Let's get going then said Koras. They asked the brute standing guard if they could go to the toilet. "All 3 of you?" Asked the brute. "yes"! said Rhys pretending to be busting. "Go" then pointing to the door next to them. The 3 ran inside and saw the least likely person to be standing there "Blood lust".  
Chapter 10 the enemy of my enemy is my friend  
"What?!" Said Jargoil "first of, it can't be you, you are a brute!" Thanks ranger but to get to why I have brought you here is to make a deal with you. The leader of this clan is Than said Bloodlust, and I want him to be killed. He stopped to see if they were going to say something but they didn't so he resumed. Since you are very good at destroying stuff I want to partner up with you and when I am boss of the clan I will let you go, I will also help you kill Eden, deal? Koras looked at the others and they nodded. All right Bloodlust said Koras Deal and they shook hands.

Chapter 11 Payback  
The 4 ran into the armoury and found weapons of all sorts, but they were all brute weapons. Ur bloodlust we don't know how to use brute weapons said Rhys. Well I bet you know how to use a hammer just swing and hope for the best. The 4 ran you each had a gravity hammer and Bloodlust had his own brute shot. The 4 ran into the docking bay and ran into Than's private office when they entered they saw than writing on a scrap of paper. He looked up and smiled. So the 3 prisoners and the traitor. So typical. You knew I was going to try and kill you? Asked Bloodlust. Yes Bloodlust I knew and I won't stop you. Suddenly bloodlust ran up and dug the blade part of the brute shot into Than's. stop bloodlust it's a trap! Yelled Rhys. It was too late Than was dead. What do you mean? said bloodlust standing over his grisly prize. It was a trap made by Eden when you entered the blade into his chest the doors to the outside world closed. How do you know? Asked Koras because I read that scrap of paper her was writing on. But there is something very bad going on said Rhys. What is it? Said Jargoil. On this scrap of paper It said: the flood will be reborn when I die.  
Chapter 12 The flood apocalypse  
"What!" Said Koras "what do you mean? It means that I think for some insane reason Eden has a flood spore." "We better find it and kill it." Said Bloodlust. "Let's go" said Koras. Suddenly something jumped on Rhys's back. It was pale yellow with orange feather type blades on its back; it was shaped like a jellyfish and was the size of a small child. "What is that thing?" Yelled Jargoil. "It's a flood spore get back" yelled Koras. "We got to save Rhys!" Yelled Jargoil. "No!" Yelled Bloodlust "he is lost!" Jargoil was about to grab Rhys when a flood spore landed on his arm. "Get it of me!" Yelled Jargoil. Koras hit the flood spore onto the ground and it stated to turn the dead body of Than into a flood. "Let's get out of here!" Yelled Koras. The 3 ran out of the room and saw a hoard of flood running at them. Get out of here! Yelled Bloodlust I will hold them of. No we have lost too many good fighters today yelled Jargoil. My brutes have turned on me and my base is taken over, scram, save your-selves. He yelled. Knowing that they will never see him again he said: thank you for helping us he yelled. The 2 ran killing flood as they went and suddenly they saw Rhys. His face was mutated. His whole body was flood made of hard skin and was coloured dark green and pale yellow. "Please no" sobbed Jargoil. He is an abomination said Koras. The creature ran at them. I am sorry Rhys said Koras quietly and he hit the flood with the full force of the gravity hammer. The flood body went flying but when it hit the floor it just got up. What!? Yelled Jargoil. I think flood are very hard to kill. Then suddenly the flood they killed got up. "Jesus"! Breathed Koras. "We must find a way to get out of here" yelled Jargoil "and contain this swarm." Agreed said Koras. The 2 ran into 2 nearby choppers (they are like giant motorbikes with guns on it) they rode along the path, driving over flood. They found a door that lead to the outside. You need a code from the brute leader "Than". "But he became a flood" said Jargoil. Than go kill the flood that has the key and get back here while I hold of the flood. Ok Koras I will as fast as I can, said Jargoil. While Jargoil wen to go find a way out Koras started to fire at the incoming flood but he saw a bullet hit one of the flood. Who was that? A figure came round the corner and saw bloodlust covered in flood fluid and blood but alive! How? Koras said. "Long story" said Bloodlust let's kill some flood until your friend gets back  
Chapter 13 time to get out  
The 2 were killing flood when Jargoil returned "the brute put up a hell of a fight." Said Jargoil and gave the code to Koras who used it on the door. "Let's get going" said Koras. The 3 ran out and they appeared in a huge swamp. Close the door! Yelled Bloodlust. Koras closed the huge loading doors. I hope it holds them said Koras. "It will" said Bloodlust. I think this is goodbye you 2 said Bloodlust. He shook both of their hands and said is been a pleasure fighting with you and he walked away into the rain. The 2 walked out of the swamp and onto the road. Then something pierced the sky. A bullet whizzed pass Koras and Jargoil hit the floor. "What the…" said Koras, "Jargoil?" He then saw a Spartan running in to the bush with a sniper rifle. I vow to kill you filthy human! He screamed. And he turned to face his brothers bleeding body. And started to follow the Spartan.

The end or is it?


End file.
